Bill
William "Bill" Sr is the father of William and Lucy, and the main antagonist of the Violette1st videos. He is usually seen antagonizing, belittling, and yelling at William, which causes William to destroy objects. His relationship with William is very poor and he can be shown destroying his objects. Bill usually wants William to get off his Xbox. William ignores him, so Bill has to turn off the internet causing William to destroy objects and his temper to rise. Bill is also extremely rude and inconsiderate towards William, calling him an idiot on various occasions and showing no concern for his feelings or well-being whatsoever. He even goes as far to say that William needs to leave the house. It also seems that he favors Lucy over William, though this is currently unconfirmed. His catchphrase is "Freaking jerk/dingbat!" He is also very selfish, as seen when he buys 3 Big Macs and doesn't give one to William, insisting he eats a donut that was saved for Andy, and, especially, when he takes advantage of William supposedly running over his foot when he stole his truck. Even though his foot did not get hurt, he tricks William and Violette into believing his foot is broken so he can relax in his chair all day and get waited on. He's also quite hypocritical, as he often berates William for destroying his objects, even though he's often the one who instigates it, and how he often goes to extreme lengths to destroy Williams, as well as accusing William of showing no remorse for his actions when he himself shows no remorse for his rude and selfish behavior. Another trait of Bill's is that he's incredibly ungrateful. especially when William tries to make amends with him. A prime example of Bill's ungrateful behavior would be the time where he shoved the cake that William had made for him as an apology for burning his car into his face in "FURIOUS FATHER SMASHES CAKE IN WILLIAM'S FACE". He has also been shown to be quite arrogant. A prime example was in "KID CUTS HIS FINGER OFF WITH CHAINSAW!!!", when he was stopped at a red light while taking William to the hospital. When Violette said they should've called an ambulance, Bill said he was faster than an ambulance, despite not having an emergency vehicle. There were some parts where he was threatened with a divorce after he and Andy destroyed Williams Xbox One S while tied up onto a chair in "GREATEST XBOX ONE S DESTRUCTION EVER!!!". This might be a hint that the family is getting closer to family separation. In "DAD AND SON BATTLE FOR THE SHOWER!!! (RAGE)", he was threatened with a divorce again, this time for not turning on the water supply for William. Fan Reputation Bill is easily the most hated character in the Violette1st series, mostly due to his rudeness and his greediness. The peak of the hate was when he infamously tied William up and he teamed up with Andy and they destroyed his Xbox in GREATEST XBOX ONE S DESTRUCTION EVER!!!. Almost everyone hated it and expected William to get his revenge on him and Andy too since he helped the destruction. William did get his revenge by stealing his credit card and buying a new XBOX IN KID SPENDS $400 ON DAD'S CREDIT CARD!!!. However, he is sometimes praised for recognizing that William is spoiled, and is shown to be somewhat cared about by fans, who in some video's comments, express concern over his health. He is, however, and always will be, the most hated character in the Violettte1st series. Quotes *"I just want a couple of Big Macs!" *"William, you like those triple cheeseburgers." *"I'm freaking thirsty!" *"No. I want that donut." *"Give me a plate, jerk." *"(In response to Violette asking) YES! HE SHOT ME IN THE BUTT!" *"He started high school this year, I guess he got it from there." *"All the crap you've done to me? Think about it, burn my car, burn my phone, burn my work tools!" *"Freaking jerk!" (used on multiple occasions) *"Freaking idiot!" (used on multiple occasions, mainly in the earlier stages of the series) *"If you keep this up I'm gonna turn the internet off!" *"I'm gonna turn the Internet off!" *"Lucy, go up and get his Xbox!" *"Andy, go in the house and get his Xbox!" *"He's gonna pay the price for all the crap he's done to me." *"That's for all the crap he's done to me, I'm sick of it!" *"Freaking dingbat!" (used on multiple occasions, first said in LAXATIVE PRANK ON DAD!!!) *"OK, I'll put it out! (Sprays the hose on William in "GREATEST XBOX ONE S DESTRUCTION EVER!!!") *"I don't need a TV now, we're even!" *"And you don't have to worry about my TV anymore, we're even now!" *"Stop it!" *"There's no way!" *"What did you buy with my credit card?" *"What are you laughing for?!" *"YOU DID WHAT?!" *"You're gonna pay for this one!" (When William breaks a possession of his.) *"I went to McDonalds to buy a couple of Big Macs and a box of Chicken McNuggets, and my credit card was gone." *"It's going back!" *"I want you to fix them!" *"My frickin truck isn't steering right!" *"I'm not buying it." *"Why are the tires low?!" *"HOW D'YOU EXPECT ME TO GO TO WORK LIKE THAT, YOU FREAKING DINGBAT?!" *"YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THIS PAL! I gotta call a tow truck to come here and pump up my tires, 'cause my air pump went out! What am I gonna do now?!" *"WHAT THE FRICK IS YOUR FREAKING PROBLEM?!?!" *"No! He's spoiled rotten, I want the Xbox!" *"This is what I get after you burned my car?" *"YOU BROUGHT IT FROM WALMART?!!! With my card?!! *"You are... Gimme that game jerk! Give to me! Give to me jerk!" *"Gimme that box! Gimme that box you freaking dingbat!" *"I'm not buying him an Xbox, there's no way!" *"And I'm gonna sell it!" *"Get rekt!" *"No way!" *"Listen, I'm driving, we're going to McDonalds!" *"I don't care! He needs to learn a lesson." *"You don't deserve it!" *"He does the same stuff, and it's time to get back!" *"I'm not doing Italian or Taco Bell. I'm doing McDonalds." *"Screw Taco Bell!" *"YES YOU ARE!!!!!" *"WHAT THE HELL I CAN'T EVEN WIPE MY A*S!!!" *"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHAT IS YOUR DEAL?!" *"That's my frickin phone!! You're gonna buy me a new one!" *(in response to William asking how he feels) "Like s**t." *"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!!" (While William burns his car) *"The frick- who the fr- WILLIAM, WHAT THE FRICKING HELL ARE YOU DOIN' YOU JERK?!" *"I might have to go to the FRICKIN HOSPITAL!!!" *"I'm serious, I'm gonna poop my pants!!!" *"IM TELLING YOU, IM GONNA S**T MY PANTS!!!" *"You won't miss the show." *"We're goin' to the hospital after I get a Big Mac!" *"My stomach don't pop, I go to the bathroom." *"I have some pigs' feet but I wasnt in the mood for that." *"Just sit down and eat your frickin' hot dog!" *"If I need you, I'll ring the bell." (While faking a broken foot so he can get waited on) *"Yep, it's hilarious. They really believe my foot's broken and it's not. Yep, I've got them waiting on me hand and foot. Yep, I love it. I'm going to take full advantage of this." *"Thank you buddy. Appreciate that!" *"Don't forget extra cream!" *"What are you talking about?" *"I can't wait!" *"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? You're gonna pay for these!" *"Get off my freaking pizzas!" *"Let him do it, I dare him!" *"He's definitely gonna buy me more pizzas, you are gonna buy me more pizzas buddy!" *"You are gonna buy me more pizzas pal! You-you are gonna buy my pizzas!" *"You're so full of it! You won't spend more time with us." *"You are so full of it, your not going out to buy milk." *"You're going to get that baby that freaking GTA 5!" *"And that's all she does she spoils you rotten!" *"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU PUT IN THERE, JERK?!" *"THIS IS MY FREAKING NIGHTMARE!!!" *"You spoil him rotten and it's gotta stop, it's just causing problems in his life by spoiling him." *"What the freak is this?" *"What'd he do? Five dollars!" *"Oh nice (!) Like that's gonna replace the big screen (!)" *"That tree's gotta go I want my TV." *"On that little thing? I don't think so." *"Well, he's not having Christmas til he replaces that TV!" *"That's not replacing the TV I'm sorry." *"I don't care! I want my TV replaced! And I don't want this piece of crap either!" *"Goodness gracious." *"Yes. A gamblin' website." *"Well, who got my information?" *"WHYD YOU GO INTO MY BUISINESS?!" *"What the frick, woman?" *"I can't believe this crap, freaking jerk!" *"Get him off that Xbox! That's all he does!" *"He deserves it!" *"He's full of it!" *"You better listen to your mother!" *"What, jerk?" *"I gotta go to the bathroom!" *"No! It's my turn!" *"Good luck, pal!" *"Stop being so spoiled jerk!" *"If you don't get your s**t together, I'm gonna eat that freaking pizza!" *"That s**t hurts, man. Get away from me, d*mmit!" *"Ohhhh, my foots killin' me." *"What are you laughing at jerk?!" *"Call the cops on that son of a b***h. I'm tired of his s**t!" *"You're gonna have to take me to a hospital, 'cause he might have broken my toes!" *"I ask for a drink of water and that's what I get?!" *"Can't you even listen to us and work with us?" *"He knew I had to go! He knew I was gonna take a shower, so he jumps right in front of me!" *"If he don't come out real soon I'm gonna take care of this problem." *"You'll find out, you better go tell him." *"William, I told you, you have to come out I have to go to work dingbat! Come on!" *"Well, he's gonna pay too! If I'm gonna be late for work he's gonna pay, and I'm getting the shower first." *"I'm gonna turn it on for me not for you!" *"That's parent abuse!" *"My friggin leg is killing me! Help me up!" *"He's gonna pay for this one, he's gonna pay for this one." (While Bill and Violette look at the burnt car) Gallary Bill mad.png|THAT'S FOR ALL THE CRAP HE'S DONE TO ME, I'M SICK OF IT!!! Billscoldingwilliam.png|WE DIDN'T TEACH YOU THAT S**T!!! BillDaddy.PNG Scarybill.png|And you don't have to worry about my TV anymore, we're even now! billindaytona.png Bill (Father).jpg Bill.PNG|Bill on the phone billtellingandytogo.png|Hurry up, Andy! billimsikofdeezxbonezzzz.jpg billlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll.jpg youarebuyingmeanewhone.jpg nobulbullllll.jpg billwithdagunnn.jpg|Bill with a gun hqdefault (1).jpg hqdefault (2).jpg HOWRUDEOFYOU.jpg helpbillfell.jpg ihavebillrage.jpg Do you like Bill? Yes! No. Kind of. I HATE BILL!! Category:Characters Category:Divorce Threat Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters hated by fans